


Don't Shut Me Out

by iwazilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwazilla/pseuds/iwazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga discovers that Oikawa has been avoiding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Shut Me Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/gifts).



> From a tumblr prompt - "You can't keep lying to me"
> 
> First time I've written OiSuga so I'm :O ahaha I hope you enjoy it!

“I’m sorry Kou-chan. I just have so much work to do right now."

Suga sighed, trying to hide his disappointment. This was the third time this week that Oikawa had cancelled on him, citing intense workloads or team practice sessions. Then there had been the times the week before that, and the week before that one too. He felt like he’d barely seen Oikawa over the past month, and it was starting to frustrate him.

Of course, he also knew that both work and volleyball were extremely important to Oikawa, and he supported the boy as best he could with both of those things – from ‘de-stress date nights’ cuddling on the sofa (on the rare occasion Oikawa _didn't_ cancel) to late night phone calls soothing his boyfriend as he panicked over some deadline or impending match. He knew it was all important, it all meant so much, and he didn’t want to get in the way of any of it.

Even so, he could still be disappointed with these last minute cancellations – another night he’d be spending alone.

“Kou-chan? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m still here Tooru.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, really. Your work is important.”

The conversation fell silent for a minute. Suga knew that Oikawa could sense the upset in his voice, no matter how well he tried to hide it.

“I’ll… I’ll call you later, okay?”

“That sounds good.”

“I’m sorry Kou-chan. I really am. I love you, okay?”

“I know. I love you too. I hope you get everything done.”

Suga hung up quickly after they said their goodbyes, flopping back onto his bed and closing his eyes. He was so frustrated with the whole situation, at Oikawa but even more at himself, feeling selfish and irrational for wanting to spend more time with his boyfriend in spite of knowing all the things Oikawa had going on. For fifteen minutes he lay there, thinking about everything and anything, before deciding that the rest of the night would be better spent being proactive instead of lying in the dark feeling sorry for himself.

He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and reaching for his wallet. Snacks and maybe a drink sounded really good right about now.

\---

He walked around the small supermarket picking up a various assortment of 'feel good' items; ice-cream, tea, some magazines, cookies and a small pack of beer. He paid quickly, using a bunch of excess change he’d been dying to get rid of for ages, packed the goods into his bag and wished the cashier a good evening before heading for home.

“Sugawara-san!”

Just as he was about to turn a corner onto the next street, Suga stopped abruptly, turning to see Iwaizumi quickly catching up to him.

“Oh, Iwaizum-san! It’s good to see you. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine! What about you? It’s been a while.”

They chatted for a few minutes, catching up on recent events. The pair had grown relatively close through Oikawa and enjoyed each other’s company, often meeting up for drinks after class when they had the time.

“You seeing Oikawa tonight then?” Iwaizumi asked, nodding towards Suga’s stuffed bag of goods.

“Oh, well I was supposed to but he told me he had work. He’s been working pretty hard all week, actually. With coursework and practice.”

Suga didn’t miss the the look of surprise on Iwaizumi's face, no matter how quickly he tried to mask it.

“What? What is it?”

“No it's nothing, don't worry about it, I don't want to–”

“Please tell me, Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I haven’t seen Oikawa all week. Not in classes or at practice or anything.”

Silence stretched out between them as Suga came to terms with what Iwaizumi told him, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. So Oikawa had been lying to him, then? Making up excuses because what? He didn’t want to see Suga? He had other things he’d rather be doing? A part of his mind jumped to the worst conclusions before he could stop it and he imagined Oikawa in bed with someone else, tangled together in the sheets.

 _Stop that_.

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head, fidgeting a little. “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you, I figured you’d want to know – well, I figured you knew already to be honest. He's avoiding me too, as much as he can, so I know how frustrating it is." 

“Yeah, no, I mean – it’s fine. I’m glad you told me. Maybe I can talk to him. He said he’d call me later.”

“Well if you need a hand, let me know. I’d be more than happy to beat some sense into him for being such an ass.”

Suga gave a small laugh and Iwaizumi smiled in response, happy to have lightened the mood slightly in spite of the situation. 

“Let me know how it goes, yeah?”

“Of course.” 

\---

After an hour flicking through magazines, glossing over the words without really taking them in, Suga decided he couldn’t wait any longer. He couldn’t sit here for god knows how many more hours, anxiously waiting for a phone call. And whatever it was Oikawa had to say for himself, whatever reason he had to give, Suga wanted to hear in person.

Dumping the current magazine onto the floor, where it landed on top of the cookie bag and an empty beer bottle, he hastily found his jacket, keys and wallet before leaving, closing the door a little too hard behind him. It was early evening, the sky illuminated with colours as the sun set. Normally the sight would bring a smile to his face and he would watch as the sun sunk lower, how the colours changed from deep reds to purples and pinks. But today he was too frustrated, too intent on getting to his destination as quickly as possible, so he simply hiked his collar up and walked briskly to the train station.

Five stops and a small walk later, Suga found himself facing the front door that led into Oikawa’s apartment. A part of him felt both guilty and irrational at his anger – what if he’d misinterpreted the situation, or was blowing things out of proportion?

Then he remembered how disappointed he’d been over the past week, the time he’d spent thinking Oikawa was busy with work or volleyball, and he shook his guilt away.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

When it opened, he tried his hardest to hide his shock.

Oikawa looked dreadful. His hair stuck out every which way, glasses askew and his knee – which, Suga noted, he could hardly put weight on – was red, angry and swollen. Dark circles lined his eyes and he just looked so _tired_ , so defeated.

“Kou-chan? What are you doing here?”

Suga straightened, reminding himself why he was here.

“We need to talk. About what’s going on.”

“Nothing’s going on. I’m fine.”

“That’s why you can hardly stand on one leg? Why you’ve been missing classes and practice all week?”

“How would you know—”

“I bumped into Hajime. He told me.”

Oikawa was silent a moment and Suga stood firm, refusing to back down. Then he shuffled to the side, indicating it was okay for his partner to come inside. Suga did so, walking into the living room – surprisingly tidy in spite of the state Oikawa was in – and sitting on the couch, towards one end. Given how badly Oikawa limped into the room after him, he clearly needed the extra space.

Once Oikawa was settled firmly on the couch, bad leg extended across the cushions, Suga took a deep breath, determined to stay calm in spite of his frustrations.

“You should have told me. You should have said something —  _anything_."

Oikawa stayed silent, fidgeting with the blanket in his lap.

“I mean – it would have been easier to just tell me, right? You didn’t need to lie about it. I _care_ about you, Tooru. I want to help you. Why would you lie about something like this? Why would you purposefully avoid me?”

“I fucked up.”

"Why wouldn’t you – what?”

“I fucked up.” Oikawa looked up, tears glistening in his eyes. “Alright, I’ve made a mess. I’ve finally done it. I worked too much and I hurt myself but I kept working and now the doctor thinks I shouldn’t play anymore and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to see anyone because – because seeing people, telling them about it, that made it real. I screwed up okay, I’m such a screw up–”

He got no further as a sob wracked his body and Suga moved quickly to him, pulling his trembling body into his arms. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Suga in response, holding tightly and sobbing into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Kou-chan, I’m so sorry.”

“Sshhh. It’s alright. I’m here, I’ve got you.”

They stayed that way for a while, Suga gently running a hand across Oikawa’s back. Even after Oikawa’s sobs turned into sniffles they stayed there, holding onto each other.

“When did the doctor tell you?”

“Friday.”

“Oh, Tooru…”

Suga placed a hand under Oikawa’s chin, lifting his head gently so they were looking at each other. He brushed away stray tears before leaning his forehead against Oikawa’s, running a thumb across his cheek gently. Oikawa closed his eyes, comforted by it.

“You’ll get through it. Okay? You will.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. And I’ll be right here beside you. I’m sorry that it’s hard but it’s real. You have to face it. And I’ll be here every step of the way. I promise. Don’t shut me out, okay?”

“I’m sorry Kou-chan…”

Suga shushed him. “Don’t. It’s alright.”

He kissed Oikawa then, gentle and soft. Oikawa melted into it, hands clutching Suga’s jacket. When they pulled away he snuggled against Suga, head resting comfortably against his shoulder.

“I love you, Kou-chan. You’re too good to me.”

Suga smiled and kissed Oikawa’s forehead, holding him close.

“I’m always here for you.”


End file.
